When an activity occurs within a system, a message is recorded within the system log. Examples of system log data may include secure logs, sudo logs, access logs, and the like. The activity may be either initiated by the system, for example, a system initiated log-out, a system information manipulation, and the like, or by an end-user, for example, a log-in, a user manipulating information, a user log-out, and the like. The message may include information that records transactions within the system (e.g., changes in the stored data, etc.), notifications (e.g., failure to execute a command, etc.), and the like. Different entities may mine the system log files to use the event data to serve different goals (e.g., predict system failures, identify system attacks, improved system interaction, etc.). When mining the system log files, the entities generate programs that can differentiate the different event types in order to obtain the desired information. In a collaborative research and development environment, many varied kinds of logs from a multitude of end-users are produced.